


always a pleasure working with you, supergirl xx

by alexdxnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, and featuring a very brief appearance by everyone's favorite detective, because I'm completely here for a Maggie/Lena brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdxnvers/pseuds/alexdxnvers
Summary: AKA the one where Lena goes out to help out a charity drive supported by Supergirl, and they continue to make more messes for the LCorp PR team.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on my tumblr quite a while ago because of the images that accompany it, which actually came before this little drabble was written, so everything might make a bit more sense if you want to go take a quick look at them, but if not then this probably still works just as well without it so really, it's your call :)
> 
> https://alexdxnverss.tumblr.com/post/156698470871/xx

There’s not a lot of things that have been able to make Lena unhappy in the past few months since she’s been dating Kara, but Lena absolutely hates that she can’t go to the food drive going on that afternoon and spend a few hours hanging out with Kara. Kara’s going to be there as Supergirl, and as much as Lena would love to be by her side (their friendship isn’t exactly that much of a secret from the public anyways), Lena also knows that she’s been photographed standing maybe a little too close to a certain CatCo reporter several times at various events over the past few weeks. The last thing any of them need is for someone to look too closely at the pictures of Lena Luthor with Kara Danvers and the pictures of Lena Luthor with Supergirl and put two and two together.

Besides, Lena is pretty sure that Alex Danvers would kill her if she accidentally slips up and leans in to give Supergirl a quick kiss.

So Lena opens the charity’s website the moment she gets into work, smirking at the photo of Supergirl splashed across the front page to advertise her support of the event, and easily out-donates everyone because really, what is she going to use the money for herself on anyways? Lena checks her watch so many times during her morning meetings that she’s probably being rude about it, then hurries to change out of her dress into jeans and a sweater, telling Jess to reschedule anyone who comes in to see her that afternoon on her way out. Lena calls the restaurants she’s talked into supplying lunch on her way downtown, and meets up with Maggie as they walk into the park to join the crowd of volunteers.

Lena works, and Lena laughs with Maggie as they update each other on the various antics of the Danvers sisters. Lena knows she’s being photographed as she and Maggie carry boxes of food from donation bins to the sorting area. Lena knows that by tomorrow morning, every paper in town will be running a piece on Lex Luthor’s sister, helping out the people that LuthorCorp had never used to care for, and Lena’s sure that they’ll somehow find a way to continue questioning her motives, as if she hasn’t already earned the trust of National City’s resident hero and many of its residents.

She’s sure that back at LCorp, the PR team will probably be ecstatic about how good this is going to be for the company’s image, but that’s not what Lena’s here for. Technically, she’s here to help out those who need it, and Lena’s happy that she’s helping make sure that some of the poor kids that Supergirl sometimes finds scrounging through trash in the alleys for food will be able to have a good meal, but Lena’s here for the moment when Supergirl makes her appearance, beaming at all the volunteers. Lena’s here to watch Supergirl thank everyone for coming out, thanking the volunteers, thanking the people dropping off cash and cheques and boxes and tins and cans from their kitchens, watching Supergirl talk to and laugh with and take photos with the little children who flock to her and follow her around the park as she hauls heavy crates of the sorted food to the vans waiting on the street to take them away.

Lena’s here for the wide smile that her girlfriend shoots in her direction when she finally finds her in the crowd by Maggie’s side, for the brief and too formal hug that Supergirl offers her when lunch arrives for everyone and she finds out that it was Lena’s doing, for the quick whispered reminder in her ear that Kara loves her so much and that they’ll see each other later.

Lena says bye to Maggie after lunch, feeling a tinge of sadness as she walks away from the happy hubbub behind her to head back to the office. She immerses herself in her work for a few hours, only noting how long she’s been busy when Jess comes in to tell her she’s heading home for the night.

“Have a good weekend,” Lena remembers to call at the last second, glancing up from her papers.

“You too, Miss Luthor,” Jess says. “Don’t work too late.”

Lena ignores the knowing smirk that Jess shoots her before she quietly closes the door. Lena stretches, then picks up her phone, looking through her Instagram notifications and opening up the app. The picture right on the top of her feed is of Supergirl, nibbling on the corner of her family crest, and Lena can’t help that laugh that makes its way out of her mouth at the sight. The company’s page has been tagged in the caption, but Lena goes ahead and comments under the photo on her personal account; besides, the CEO of the company directly thanking Supergirl looks a lot better than a message from the company account. Lena’s sure that the comment she leaves is just formal enough, just enough to let Supergirl know it was a pleasure to work with her.

The ‘xx’ Lena leaves at the end of the habit slips out as a force of habit that Lena’s no doubt picked up from Kara, and she’s too tired to even register that she’s typed it until after she hits post and her notifications start going off like crazy. It only takes Lena a moment to realize that her many obsessed followers are breaking down across the internet, speculating whether or not she and Supergirl are a thing.

“Shit,” Lena mutters, and barely a second later her phone lights up with a call from Alex.

Lena puts her head in her hands and groans, not looking forward to trying to to worm their way out of this one, and that’s how Kara finds her when she flies in through the balcony a few minutes later, giggling and pressing a kiss to Lena’s temple.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Lena pretends to grumble, pushing back from her desk so that Kara can settle herself in her lap. “Did you know that dating you means putting up with more trouble than I would have bothered with for anyone else?”

“Yeah?” Kara laughs.

“Yes, and you know what else, Kara?”

“What?”

“You’re lucky that the entire damn population of National City is somehow fooled by these stupid glasses and a ponytail.”

”Hey! You like my glasses.”

“Don’t be so sure, Danvers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to hit me up on tumblr at alexdxnverss and leave prompts and requests and stuff for me to do <3<3<3


End file.
